Gundam's Back
by Sailor Aurora Helios
Summary: Can anyone guess what the g-boys are singing this time? Another little something I wrote during spring brake. Please review.


Gundam's  Back

By: Sailor Aurora Helios

Li: Oh no she's at it again...-_-'

Kate: MWH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Li: Y'know if you keep writing this stuff somes gonna call the MIW.

Kate: miw?

Li: do you know nothing? men in white.

Kate: ... and your point is?

Li: the MIW's are the people that wrap you up in the 'happy' jacket and then place you in white padded rooms...

Kate: oooooooh. Well actualy wouldnt they put you in the happy jackey and in the padded room? cause you know your the person giving me these ideas.

Li: no I'm not! ooh on with the fic all ready.

Kate: Wait! disclaimers! I own nothing. I don't own gundam wing. I don't own the Backstreet Boys. All I own is...my computer!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gundams Back!

            All boys appear in front of a huge haunted mansion. Do choreography until the lyrics start.

            Trowa- Every body! Rock your body! Every body! Rock you body right!

            All boys- Gundam's back all right!

            All boys fade and there's a huge table with tons of food on it. A bunch of girls appear at the table they all stare strait ahead. (a few boys) They are all different ages. Duo appears at the head of the table with a black cape and he has fangs. (cause he's a vamp!)

            Duo- Oh my god, we're back again! Brothers, sisters, every body sane. Gonna bring the flavor show you how. Got a question for you better answer now! Screen switches to Quatre bed room.

            Quatre- Am I original?

                        Girls- (throws her self in the fic) Yeah!

            Quatre- Am I the only one?

                        Girls- yeah!

            Quatre- Am I sexual?

                        Girls- Yeah (me: hell yeah!!!)

            Quatre- Am I every thing you need you better rock your body now!

            All boys- Every body! (yeah) Rock your body! (yeah) Every body! Rock you body right! Gundams back all right! all right! 

            Heero- Now through your hands up in the air!

            Wufei- and wave them around like you just don't care!

            Trowa- If you wanna party lemmie hear you yell

                        Girls- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

            Duo- 'Cause we got it goin on again!

            Quatre- Am I original?

                        Girls- Yeah!

            Quatre- Am I the only one?

                        Girls- yeah!

            Quatre- Am I sexual?

                        Girls- Yeah (me: hell yeah!!!)

            Quatre- Am I every thing you need you better rock your body now!

            Duo- Everybody! (yeah)

            Heero- Rock you body! (yeah)

            Duo- Everybody! Rock you body right!

            All boys- Gundams back all right!

            All boys- all right!

            All boys turn into monsters Duo a vampire, Quatre a vampire, Trowa and Heero mummies and Wufei is a werewolf. They start doing choreography with a small group of girls (including me of course)

            All boys- Evey body! (yeah)

            Duo- Rock you body! (yeah)

            All boys- Every body

            Duo- Rock your body right!

                        Wufei- Rock your body right!

            Duo and Heero- Gundams Back!

            *as Trowa and Wufei sing the echos they go to the edge of the stage and wave their arms and such pumping up the croud*

            All boys except Trowa-Every body (yeeeah)

                        Trowa- every body! rock you body!

            All boys except Wufei- Rock you body! (yeaaah)

                        Wufei- every body! rock you body yeah!

            All Boys except Trowa-Every body!

                        Trowa- Every body!

            All boys except Wufei- Rock you body right!

                        Wufei- Every body!

            *Trowa and Wufei rejoin group as they say their last line Heero and Duo slide to their knees in a pose and the other 3 stand behind them in a pose.

            All Boys- Gundams Back All Right!!!!!!!!!!

            *Stage lights go offf and the boys mysteriously disapear*

The End

Me: *wearing my white short top and short shorts from the vidieo* WOO! Yeah! that was fun.

Duo: That was prity cool! *Duo says trying to get his fangs out* uh help! I can't get my fangs out. 

Heero: *chuckles*

Every exept Heero: *gasp* y..you laughed! *Duo goes back to struggling to get his fang out.*

Me: *inches twords Quatre secretly grabbing his hand*

Quatre and Me: *whiles everyones laughing at duo, sneak off to a seperate room*

Duo: *finally getting his fangs out* Hey? Wheres Q?

Heero: and Kate?

Li: uh..

Trowa: oh..

All except Quatre and Kate: *llok at door that appeared putta no where*

Duo: *places ear against door and hears silence*

Li: uuuhm So long folks!


End file.
